gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Anno Domini
The Anno Domini Era is current timeline and also used by anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and its spinoff projects. The term Anno Domini (abbreviated as AD or A.D) is the designation used to number years after the birth of Christ in the Gregorian calendar. Gundam 00 is running within the same era as we are currently residing in, around 300 years into the future from today. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 is the first series to be split into two separate chapters. Series *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Anime Series :*Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer - Movie *Mobile Suit Gundam 00F - Manga (spinoff) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00I - Manga (spinoff) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00N - Manga (spinoff) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00P - Manga (spinoff and prequel to the series) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00V - Graphic Novel *Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Aoi Kioku - Manga (explores the Gundam Meisters' pasts) Chronology ;AD calendar ;2051 :* Aeolia Schenberg is born."Celestial Being," Gundam 00 episode 2. ;2090 :* At the age of 39, Aeolia Schenberg comes out with a solution to solve the Global Fuel Crisis, a theoretical basis of the combined Orbital Elevator and photovoltaic energy system. As the level of technology available at the time of publication is not advanced enough to realize the project, his theory receives little public attention. :* While working on the concept of orbital space elevator, Aeolia also works on the development of humanoid machines. It is before the actual production of mobile suits, so historically, he can be viewed as its inventor. ;2101 :* Aeolia Schenberg dedicates his life to the advancement of space colonization. He later disappears from public eyes. It is speculated that he had settled in another planet and died there, though it is never confirmed. ;21?? :* The paramilitary organization, Celestial Being is formed under the ideology of ending global conflict by Aeolia Schenberg in order to realise his vision. :* The base theory of GN Drives and its first design are created by Aeolia Schenberg. :* Celestial Being scientists discover that the creation of the GN Drives is impossible without using Jupiter, which is needed for its strong gravity. :* The super Artificial Intelligence (A.I.) computer terminal, Veda is created to help further realising Aeolia Schenberg plan. ;2188 :* A mision to send a manned probe to Jupiter is launched (though it's unknown what country supported the plan)."Assault of the Thrones," Gundam 00 epsiode 17. The purpose of the mission is for the sake of space exploration. A crew of Celestial Being scientists is secretly among the people sent for the mission. One of their objectives is to manufacture the GN Drives on Jupiter. ;22?? :* The first five GN Drives are completed and sent back to Earth via an unmanned capsules. :* Incident at Jupiter. One of the crew in the Jupiter project killed the other remaining members, ejected all the data terminals he could find then attempted to completely destroy their ship.Gundam 00 novel 2 Prologue pg.25-27. The details of it are not known until the year 2225. ;2225 :* Two men whom are believed to be the ancestors of Alejandro Corner arrive on Jupiter where they find a purple Haro.Gundam 00 novel 2 Intermission 2 pg.163-165. ;2234 :* Ralph Eifman is born in the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations. (July 29)Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Ralph Eifman's profile. ;2250s :*Planning and funding for the construction of the Orbital Elevators began.Gundam 00 novel 1 Chapter 1 pg.30. ;2283 :* Neil and Lyle Dylandy are born. (March 3)Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Lockon Stratos' profile. ;2284 :*Republic of Moralia is founded."Seven Swords," Gundam 00 episode 6. ;2288 :* Allelujah Haptism is born. (February 27)Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Allelujah Haptism's' profile. ;2289 :* Marie Parfacy (Soma Peries) is born. :* 4th Solar War. ;229? :* The first prototype GN Drive Mobile Suit, designated as GN-000 0 Gundam, the only First Generation Gundam is completed. :* 0 Gundam designs are used as a basis for the next prototype GN Drive powered Mobile Suits. ;2291 :* Soran Ibrahim is born. ;2292 :* The first four Second Generation Gundams, designated as GNY-001 Gundam Astraea, GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud, GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool and GNY-004 Gundam Plutone are completed and launched from the Celestial Being colony Krung Thep. (Events in 00P) :* The AEU developed its first practical all-round MS, the AEU-05 Hellion (later AEU-05/92 Hellion Initium). The HRL, on the other hand, have already begun deployment of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren. :* 5th Solar War. ;2293 :* Feldt Grace is born to Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady, Second Generation Gundam Meisters. ;2295 :* Plutone incident. The Second Generation Gundam Meisters intervene in HRL Orbital Elevator conflict. Ruido and Marlene are killed saving Chall Acustica, a fellow Gundam Meister, from the malfunctioning Plutone. ;2297 :* Union's Orbital Elevator is completed. Human Reform League's is the next to complete. AEU's lagged behind, and still not completed even in 2307. :* Ireland Bombing. KPSA was responsible for the suicide bomb attack. Neil and Lyle Dylandy's parents and sister died during the incident. ;2298 :* The HRL fights a battle outside the HRL elevator. Holly Smirnov died in combat. ;2299 :* Soran Ibrahim, under the influence of Ali Al-Saachez, kills his parents and becomes a child soldier fighting for the KPSA in the Azadistan-Krugis War. :*Fon Spaak is a member of a terrorist group, sprouted from the rebels of the Union. ;2301 :* Celestial Being decides to send the 0 Gundam to intervene in the Krugis-Azadistan conflict in order to test its performance capabilities. :* The Republic of Krugis is devasted in a war with Azadistan and subsequently is assimilated into Azadistan's territory. :* KPSA is disbanded. ;2302 :* The three Third Generation Gundams, GN-002 Gundam Dynames, GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, and GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh are completed. The GN-005 Gundam Virtue is still in development and will be completed later. :* The Innovades Tieria Erde is activated by Veda to observe and serve as a Celestial Being Gundam Meister. :* The formation of Trinity, who Ribbons genetically engineered using his Innovator-like traits. :* Grave Violento and Hixar Fermi start scouting for Third Generation Gundam Meisters, (Test Subject E-0057, Neil Dylandy, and Tieria Erde). :* Chall Acoustica became a Celestial Being agent. :* Fon Spaak's first contact with Celestial Being. He is recommended by Veda as a potential comrade (spare Gundam Meister) to Grave. :* Ribbons tampered with Veda's files and recommended Soran Ibrahim as a Gundam Meister. Grave caught on with this, but was eventually shot by Hixar. :* First known deployment of CBY-001 1 Gundam and CBY-077 GN Cannon, piloted by Beside Pain. Beside Pain stages a civil war within Celestial Being. He is intercepted by Gundam Meister 874 and half-dead Grave Violento. :* Grave eventually dies inside GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel after defeating Beside. After Grave dies, his data in Veda were erased. Hixar Fermi also disappeared and was labeled dead by Veda. ;2304 :* Graham Aker is flight-testing the Union's SVMS-01 Union Flag. ;2306 :* GN-001 Gundam Exia is rolled out. :* Sorah Ibrahim is recruited into Celestial Being with the codename Setsuna F. Seiei and were introduce to fellow Gundam Meister. :* The Gundam Meister and Ptolemy Crew, under the guidance of Sumeragi Lee Noriega, prepare in military exercise until they were ready for Celestial Being global intervention. ;2307 :* AEU demonstrates their new mobile suit AEU-09 AEU Enact in their military base somewhere in Africa. Gundam's first armed intervention; Gundam Exia cuts down the Enact in front of many AEU delegates and spectators. :* The Third Generation Gundams performed Armed intervention around the AEU Elevator and HRL's Heaven's Pillar. Celestial Being announces its existence to the world. :* Celestial Being's branch group, Fereshte, supports the Ptolemy from the shadows. The group is lead by Chall Acustica. They uses the upgraded Second Generation Gundams, powered by the fifth GN Drive, during their armed interventions. Fon Spaak becomes their Gundam Meister. :*Celestial Being lauches an armed intervention against ethnic conflict in Ceylon. Their actions did not end the conflict there; however, their action of overwhelming both sides in the conflict shows how serious they are in their goal of ending war through armed conflict. :* Tarabia announces its succession from Union. Celestial Being attacks Tarabia's military for trying to incite war against Union. Devastated by the outcome, Tarabia returns back as a member of the Union. :* AEU and Moralia launch a huge military exercise to lure the Gundams, hoping to overwhelm the Gundams with their sheer numbers and capture them. The Gundams intervened during the exercise and destroyed Moralia's military within 5 hours. The exercise was a disaster, but the event made Moralia much closer to AEU, as both start to work together to further develop their arms development. :* La Eden starts a world wide bombing, in response to Celestial Being's actions. Celestial Being attacks La Eden's bases world wide, destroying the terrorist group once and for all. :* HRL declares an all-out-war against the Celestial Being and the Gundams. Lead by Sergei Smirnov's command, the HRL launched an attack against Ptolemy in order to capture the Gundams. Their operation ends in a failure and they lost around 20 or more Tierens. ;2308 :* Celestial Being launches an attack on the HRL Super Human Research Institute. The attack, together with the leak of information about the facility to the public, brought shame to the HRL. They are forced to closed the facility and arrest those who were involved in the Super Soldier project. :* Middle Eastern country, Azadistan, receives aid from the UN to build their own solar energy generation facility. The event incites conflict between the conservatives and the reformist. The situation grows into civil war after the conservative leader, Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, was abducted by unknown group. Celestial Being launched an operation in the country to end it's civil strife. They rescued Rasa from the mercenaries who abducted him, and return him to Azadistan authorities. Rasa's rescue momentarily ended the civil war in the country. :* The three World Superpowers Advanced European Union, Human Reform League and Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations agrees to perform a joint military exercise within the HRL region around Taklamakan Desert, hoping to help the super powers capture one of Celestial Being's Gundams. They reveal a terrorist hot spot in the region, so that the Gundams will interfere. The Gundams came and were overwhelmed by the super powers overwhelming numbers. As each of them is about to get hold of the Gundams, the Trinity, with their Gundam Thrones, came to the rescue. The operation halted and ended in failure. :* The Trinity performed their armed intervention around the world, mostly targeting military base and arms factories. The civilian death tolls during the armed interventions soured the public's opinion about Celestial Being. :* The Trinity tries to disband Fereshte and forcibly tries to take their GN Drive. Fon Spaak intervenes and fights against them. The Trinity gives up pursuing the GN-Drive. :* Setsuna and the Gundam Meisters attack the Trinity. Their battle ended abruptly. :* The AEU, HRL and the Union received each ten GNX-603T GN-X from Laguna Harvey. They decided to unite under banner of United Nations and formally announce the creation of the United Nations Forces to combine their military resources in order to better combat the Celestial Being Gundam. The Anti-Gundam campaign Operation: Fallen Angels begin. :* HRL's team, lead by Sergei Smirnov, launches an attack against the Trinity in Africa. The GN-X formations overwhelm the Gundam Thrones. :*Union and AEU, lead by Kati Mannequin launches an attack against the Ptolemy in Lagrange 1. In their first battle against the Gundams, they lost 2 GN-X. :* Ali A Saachez kills Michael and Johann Trinity, members of Team Trinity. He also steals one of their mobile suit, GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei. The Trinity was defeated and disbanded. :*Alejandro Corner takes control of Veda thanks to Ribbons Almark. Aeolia Schenberg initiates Veda's System Trap, which activates Trans-Am to the 5 GN-Drives. The System Trap also makes the Gundam Meister's (and their crew's) file in Veda non-existent. :* After the Trinity's defeat, the UN focus their sights against Ptolemy. With the new acquired Gundam Throne Zwei, the 26 GN-X attack the Gundams. However, due to Trans Am and other new equipments that the Gundams acquired, 15 of the GN-Xs are destroyed. They also lost 2 of their Virginia-Class Carrier. The UN considers the possibility of retreat. :* Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) died at the hands of Ali Al Saachez. Before dying, he manages to destroy Ali's Gundam Throne Zwei. Ali sustains tremendous damages and injuries. :* The UN sent in the new mobile armour, GNMA-XCVII Alvatore (piloted by Alejandro Corner), as reinforcements against the Gundams. The UN lost almost all of their GN-X in battle, together with the mobile armour. However, the operation succeeds in shooting down the Gundam's mothership, the Ptolemy. They also confirmed the defeat of the remaining Gundams. With the defeat of the Gundams, they declared victory in the Battle in Lagrange 1. :* Aside from losing the Ptolemy and the Gundams, Celestial Being also lost most of their members. Joyce B. Moreno, Christina Sierra, and Lichtendahl Tsery were all killed during combat. Setsuna F. Seiei, with Exia, goes missing in action. Allelujah Haptism and Kyrios were captured by the UN Forces. With the lost tremendous on their side, Celestial Being goes hiding from the public eyes. Their tactician, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, left Celestial Being, as the lost was too much for her to bear. :* The Fereshte salvaged Kyrios' GN-Drive. With Celestial Being gone, Fon Spaak wanders around the world with his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2, searching for battles. :* With Alejandro dead, Ribbons Almark takes Veda and proceed with his world unification plan. He eliminates the rest of Celestial Being's observers using Alejandro Corner's authority. He then awaken his group of Innovades under the Innovators group. :* Hixar Fermi resurfaces and took Fereshte's GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. ;2309 :* Sightings of Gundams in the battlefield began to spread. People even speculate their return in the same year. The UN denies the speculations and tries to control the information about Celestial Being being released to the public. ;2311 :* The United Nation is reformed into a single united government, the Earth Sphere Federation. :* Fereshte disbands and is integrated into Celestial Being. ;2312 :* With the approval of 328 member state and the dissolution of various national armed forces, The Earth Sphere Federation forms the planetary military force, the Earth Sphere Federation Army. Its primary role is to be a peacekeepers force. :* The Earth Sphere Federation secretly creates an independent police force called Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force or more commonly known as A-Laws. It is an elite force under the direct order of the Federation government. :* A-Laws commits at least fourteen massacres in the name of a "unified" world and is kept secret from the general public by Veda. :* In one of A-Laws operations, civilian Saji Crossroad is detained under false accusations. Katharon tries to rescue the prisoners, only to be assaulted by A-Laws automaton droids. Following this events Setsuna F. Seiei, while investigating A-Laws, manages to rescue Saji Crossroad in a half repaired Exia, with the help of Tieria Erde in the GN-008 Seravee Gundam. :* Lyle Dylandy joins Celestial Being as Lockon Stratos. Sumeragi Lee Noriega rejoins too after being found by Setsuna F. Seiei. :* GN-0000 00 Gundam is activated for the first time in battle. :* Allelujah Haptism and Marina Ismail are rescued from a Human Reform League prison complex by Celestial Being with the help of Katharon. GN-007 Arios Gundam is first operated in combat. :* Katharon's Middle East base is attacked by A-Laws with automaton droids, killing guerrillas and civilians alike. :* GNR-010 0 Raiser is retrieved, and tested with the GN-0000 00 Gundam. The GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser surpasses the expected performance. :* Memento Mori destroys the Suille Kingdom's capital. :* Katharon launches an attack at Memento Mori. Surprised by a Memento Mori shot (showing that the super weapon can not only shoot to earth, but into space too), Katharon loses several ships. Celestial Being joins the operation, and ultimately destroys Memento Mori. :* Break Pillar incident. A coup d'état is led by Pang Hercules at the African orbital elevator. A-Laws massacre rebels and civilian hostages alike, but the information is manipulated and the general population doesn't find out. A reconstructed Memento Mori is shot at the African orbital elevator, but misses due to the intervention of Setsuna F. Seiei and the 00 Raiser. Part of the orbital elevator is still hit, and it collapses. Major casualties are avoided due to the efforts of A-Laws, Katharon and rebels alike. :* The second Memento Mori is destroyed by Celestial Being. :* Setsuna F. Seiei starts awakening as the first True Innovator. :* Celestial Being discovers the location of Veda, and proceed to assault the Innovade group/Ribbons Almark's base, ''CBS Celestial Being. ''With the help of the Katharon remnants, the Innovade's mother ship is boarded. Veda is taken back by Tieria Erde at the cost of his physical body, and a final confrontation between Ribbons Almark (Piloting the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon) and Setsuna F. Seiei ends in a draw, and ultimate defeat for the Innovade when Setsuna F. Seiei, in the GN-001REII Gundam Exia, manages to destroy Ribbon's Almark's GN-000 0 Gundam. :* Information regarding A-Laws and the Federation's activities are disclosed, and after investigations, the world government suffers a reform under a new administration and all subjugated countries are given back their sovereign rights. :* Celestial Being goes back into hiding. ;2314 :* A new conflict arises (event in the movies) References External Links Category:Anno Domini